


#sg1wedding

by openended



Series: Advent Calendar 2012 [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Snark, Team, Twitter, Weddings, autocorrect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openended/pseuds/openended
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Politics hijacked their wedding into a big floofy interplanetary affair.  So everyone takes to Twitter.</p><p><b>@stillalive:</b> An Air Force general, a Jaffa leader, and a Tok’ra high council member walked into the bar.<br/><b>@blewupasun:</b> @stillalive is this the beginning of a joke or something that actually happened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	#sg1wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magequisition](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/gifts).



> I firmly believe that every public figure with a Twitter account also has a private one where they can be goofy and weird and still maintain their ~smooth outward appearance.
> 
> Hover over names for some fun. My brain is too much mush to handle any other formatting.

Thursday Night:

**@sg1weddingtimer:** T minus 44 hours! #sg1wedding

 **@legalalien:** FINALLY. Wheels down DC. Get me off this plane.  
 _@spacepirate favorited @legalalien’s tweet_

 **@blewupasun** : @legalalien btw @cshaft is picking you up from the airport

 **@legalalien:** @blewupasun where are you?  
 _@spacepirate favorited @legalalien’s tweet_

 **@blewupasun** : @legalalien Felger blew something up. I’ll be there tonight.

 **@legalalien:** @blewupasun YOU’RE STILL IN COLORADO?!?!  
 _@spacepirate favorited @legalalien’s tweet_

 **@blewupasun** : @legalalien there’s a ship in orbit; I’ll beam there as soon as this is dealt with.

 **@stillalive:** An Air Force general, a Jaffa leader, and a Tok’ra high council member walked into the bar.

 **@legalalien:** I had to spent 3 hours next to someone who wouldn’t shut up about alpaca farming and @blewupasun gets to casually BEAM ACROSS THE COUNTRY  
 _@spacepirate favorited @legalalien’s tweet_

 **@legalalien:** @spacepirate vala omg what are you doing, do I need to explain Twitter to you again?

 **@blewupasun** : @stillalive is this the beginning of a joke or something that actually happened?

 **@stillalive:** @blewupasun actually happened.

 **@blewupasun** : @stillalive this is getting more and more ridiculous. cc: @2Ls  
 _@2Ls favorited @blewupasun’s tweet_

 **@blewupasun** : @legalalien you at least got peanuts.

 **@spacepirate:** @legalalien yes

 **@cshaft:** @legalalien Black Range Rover, @spacepirate in the front seat. Pretty oblivious.

 **@cshaft:** @legalalien OBVIOUS. I meant obvious. Dammit, autocorrect.

 **@legalalien:** @cshaft @spacepirate getting off the plane now, be there in ten.

 **@legalalien:** @blewupasun I saved a pack for you. See if you get any now. :p  
 _@spacepirate favorited @legalalien’s tweet_

 **@spacepirate:** @legalalien I meant the favorite that time, that was good.

 **@blewupasun** : @legalalien :(

 **@stillalive:** @blewupasun stop tweeting Cassie and get here. Your fiancee is getting out of hand.

 **@2Ls:** @stillalive @blewupasun am not.

 **@stillalive:** @2Ls @blewupasun are too.

 **@2Ls:** @stillalive @blewupasun am not.

 **@stillalive:** @2Ls @blewupasun are too.

 **@blewupasun** : @2Ls @stillalive ENOUGH.

 **@tealc:** @2Ls @stillalive shall I confiscate your phones?  
 _@blewupasun favorited @tealc’s tweet_

 **@cshaft:** @blewupasun @2Ls packaging acquired. On our way back to the hotel.

 **@blewupasun** : @cshaft Thank you.

 **@legalalien:** @blewupasun @cshaft packaging? Really?

 **@cshaft:** @legalalien @blewupasun I'm going to kill my phone.

 **@drunkUAV:** I’VE BEEN UPGRADED WITH A NEW CAMERA WHO WANTS JELLO SHOTS

* * *

Friday Morning, Ungodly Early

**@sg1weddingtimer:** T minus 38 hours! #sg1wedding

 **@blewupasun** : @legalalien panic mode.

 **@legalalien:** @blewupasun calm down you’ve married him before

 **@legalalien:** @blewupasun btw are you here yet?

 **@blewupasun** : @legalalien not intentionally.

 **@blewupasun** : @legalalien yes, finally. Felger’s not allowed in the lab again for a month.

 **@legalalien:** @tealc please tell @blewupasun that you won’t let her trip so I can go back to sleep.

 **@tealc:** @blewupasun I will not let you fall, Samantha.

 **@blewupasun** : @tealc thank you

 **@tealc:** @blewupasun you are welcome

 **@legalalien:** @blewupasun if you want, I’ll trip you at the rehearsal so you can get it out of your system.

 **@weaponizedlemon:** pics or it didn’t happen RT @legalalien: @blewupasun if you want, I’ll trip you at the rehearsal so you can get it out of your system.  
 _@legalalien favorited @weaponizedlemon’s tweet_  
 _@2Ls favorited @weaponizedlemon’s tweet_  
 _@spacepirate favorited @weaponizedlemon’s tweet_  
 _@cshaft favorited @weaponizedlemon’s tweet_  
 _@stillalive favorited @weaponizedlemon’s tweet_

 **@blewupasun** : @weaponizedlemon NOT FUNNY JOHN

 **@legalalien:** @weaponizedlemon omg dying

 **@spacepirate:** @legalalien @weaponizedlemon @blewupasun @tealc some of us are trying to slEEP BE QUIET

 **@stillalive:** @spacepirate you know you can specify quiet hours on your phone, right?

 **@officialSGC:** Pictures of this weekend’s wedding will be on our Flickr photostream as soon as they’ve been cleared by National Security. #sg1wedding

 **@2Ls:** @legalalien can I thumbs down a tweet?

 **@legalalien:** @2Ls no that’s reddit

 **@earthgate:** RT if you're excited for #sg1wedding! Let's get trending!

* * *

Friday Morning, Reasonable

**@sg1weddingtimer:** T minus 32 hours! #sg1wedding

 **@alphasitegate:** Another day another unscheduled offworld activation. Hope we’re not getting invaded. I always get hit by people with terrible aim. It hurts.

 **@earthgate:** @alphasitegate I know that feel, bro.

 **@hipsterDHD:** I was getting hit by staff weapons before it was cool.

 **@2Ls:** @blewupasun I’m missing socks.

 **@blewupasun** : @2Ls Jack I’m in the shower. In the bathroom right next to you.

 **@2Ls:** @blewupasun still missing socks. Isn’t that bad for your phone?

 **@blewupasun** : @2Ls waterproof case. Socks you need for tomorrow or just socks?

 **@2Ls:** @blewupasun for tomorrow :(

 **@stillalive:** @blewupasun I’ll take care of this @2Ls.

 **@blewupasun** : @stillalive thank you.

 **@stillalive:** wondering why a grown man can't remember socks when they're on his packing list. I mean, glad to be Best Man.

 **@legalalien:** hey @blewupasun: @spacepirate and I are going on a mission for an emergency kit. You want anything in it besides advil hairspray and gum?

 **@blewupasun** : @legalalien @spacepirate bandaids. Also that pack of peanuts.

 **@legalalien:** @blewupasun fine, you can have the peanuts.  
 _@blewupasun favorited @legalalien's tweet_

 **@legalalien:** I’m going to trip over someone important and start an interstellar incident [instagr.am/S3yPGzbMsq/](http://i.imgur.com/DU2Ma.jpg)

 **@blewupasun** : @legalalien STOP SAYING THE WORD “TRIP.”

 **@legalalien:** @blewupasun YOU’RE NOT GOING TO FALL ON YOUR FACE, WOMAN. STOP WORRYING. 

**@spacepirate:** @legalalien +10 for the first spotting of Hayes #diplomatbingo

 **@genoneill:** @cfraiser1 let me know if HWC hasn’t seized your Instagram account by Monday. I'll need to talk to some people about doing their jobs.

 **@sarcasticMALP:** Hey look, it’s another planet that looks just like British Columbia!

 **@alphasitegate:** False alarm! Last-minute wedding guests taking the required detour.

* * *

Friday Evening, After Rehearsal Dinner

**@sg1weddingtimer:** T minus 21 hours! By this time tomorrow, they'll be married! #sg1wedding

 **@sarcasticMALP:** Oh, rehearsal dinner pictures on @officialSGC’s photostream. It’s okay, I didn’t want to be invited to #sg1wedding anyway.

 **@hipsterDHD:** @sarcasticMALP not my scene. Too many people have heard of it.

 **@weaponizedlemon:** @legalalien did you trip her?

 **@legalalien:** @weaponizedlemon no :( @tealc made me promise not to  
 _@blewupasun favorited @legalalien's tweet_

 **@blewupasun** : @weaponizedlemon HEY @legalalien

 **@weaponizedlemon:** @blewupasun Atlantis has been kinda boring since you left, this is entertainment.

 **@spacepirate:** RT @UndeadApophis brb shining my mothership, gotta arrive in style #sg1wedding

 **@earthgate:** Since I played such a big role in @genoneill and @colsamcarter even knowing each other, I think I should at least get a dance. #sg1wedding

 **@colsamcarter:** @earthgate I’ll hug you when I get back to Colorado Springs.

 **@earthgate:** OMG! You’re my favorite, you know RT @colsamcarter: @earthgate I’ll hug you when I get back to Colorado Springs.  
 _@colsamcarter favorited @earthgate’s tweet_

 **@cshaft:** Is it bad that I want to see Bra’tac and the CJCS get into a fight?

 **@stillalive:** @cshaft I hope not; I have money riding on that.

 **@cshaft:** @stillalive Bra’tac, right?

 **@stillalive:** @cshaft of course  
 _@tealc favorited @stillalive’s tweet_

 **@drunkUAV:** DRINK EVERY TIME YOUR FEED MENTIONS TRIPPING #sg1wedding

* * *

Saturday, Late Morning

**@sg1weddingtimer:** T minus 9 hours! #sg1wedding

 **@drunkUAV:** hungover. never playing that drinking game with you people again.

 **@colsamcarter:** @drunkUAV serves you right.

 **@hipsterDHD:** @drunkUAV I have PBR if you and @sarcasticMALP want to come over and watch the livestream.

 **@2Ls:** found my socks! @blewupasun @stillalive

 **@blewupasun:** @2Ls this is Cassie. I’ve confiscated Sam’s phone for the day. But I’ll pass the message along.

 **@legalalien:** @2Ls she's making faces at you. [pic.twitter.com/9hyJfdZt](http://i.imgur.com/sgP8S.jpg)  
 _@2Ls favorited @legalalien’s tweet_

 **@cshaft:** who’s behind these alien bingo cards?

 **@spacepirate:** @cshaft me! #diplomatbingo

 **@cshaft:** @spacepirate can I have a new one? I can’t win, mine has a bunch of people who aren’t even here.

 **@tealc:** @cshaft you may have mine.

 **@cshaft:** @tealc yours doesn’t have the SGC’s entire UN liaison team on it, does it? They’re still in quarantine.

 **@tealc:** @cshaft it does not. The Secretary of State is not here, however, and he is strategically located on my card.

 **@cshaft:** @tealc I’ll take it.

 **@spacepirate:** @cshaft @tealc YOU’RE CHEATING

 **@cshaft:** @spacepirate YOU KNEW THEY WERE IN QUARANTINE  
 _@legalalien favorited @cshaft’s tweet_

 **@alphasitegate:** @earthgate are you ready for this?

 **@earthgate:** @alphasitegate I’m getting teary already. My babies. I’ve seen them go through so much.

 **@genoneill:** @earthgate we’ll bring you some cake.

 **@earthgate:** @genoneill and blue jello?

 **@genoneill:** @earthgate and blue jello.  
 _@earthgate favorite @genoneill's tweet_

* * *

Saturday, Evening

**@sg1weddingtimer:** T minus 15 minutes! Get your livestream ready! #sg1wedding

 **@blewupasun** : finally. Got my phone back from @legalalien.

 **@2Ls:** hey @blewupasun

 **@blewupasun** : @2Ls yes?

 **@2Ls:** @blewupasun let’s get married :)  
 _@blewupasun favorited @2Ls’s tweet_


End file.
